


Here's A Letter For You

by cordibus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordibus/pseuds/cordibus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people fall like flowers. </p>
<p>Silent,and tragic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's A Letter For You

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello c:  
> this is actually my first fic posed,and although I've written more. Just a one shot based on an idea I had. Hopefully,you enjoy it! Feedback is really appreciated, and if this goes well, I'll post some of the Jean x Marco ideas I have and some of the other fandom fics I have. (More or less My Chemical Romance tbh).
> 
> Enjoy guys c:

'Dear Levi,

Honestly,I don't know who to address to this to, so I picked who I was most comfortable addressing this my thoughts to. I honestly think this letter is more for everyone,though.

Sometimes,I forget I'm the dumbass who want to join the military. I wanted do desperately to see the outside world,it was honestly almost pathetic. I just wanted to know what it was like,outside those walls. To see the blue seas,to feel sand between my toes,to honestly be able to be fucking free. But I suppose I'll never get that. Humans are putting up a fight to be free again,to have their world back. But the titans can't be beat. The effort is kinda,well,pointless. They just keep winning.

But I said I was going to exterminate every last titan. 

Of course,that means me too.

Even if I'm just a titan shifter,who knows what could happen? I am an unpredictable monster. I tried so fucking hard to beat the shit out of them,to kill every last one. 

So that means me too.

So,to Levi-

My love,where to begin? You gave me some of the best days of my life. I'm sorry you had such a filthy monster of a boyfriend. I just hope you remember how much I love you. Seriously,even if you could be a hard ass... You always,always,always knew what to do with me. How to make me feel better. What I'm trying to say is, that you were my sunshine, my only sunshine. You made me a better person, you helped me mature and grow. I hope I taught you how to laugh, how to have fun, how to joke, how to live. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray. 

Except this is a storm. 

It never used to hurt before, and this isn't funny anymore. 

But Levi, you gave me love. You loved a monster, and you will have my heart, even after you die. Even if you move on, I will always love you. Okay?

I'm gonna miss you. I'll be watching over you. I love you,my little clean freak.

To Mikasa- 

You really watched out for me. You honestly were one of the most talented fighters. (You and Levi). But that's one thing you have to do for me,okay?

Keep being strong.

Keep on fighting,keep on using that strength you got. Like when we got those guys, the ones who were gonna take you? Keep being strong, just like that. I believe in you. You were the fucking best, and I love you. 

To Armin-

You,my blonde friend, keep on fucking rocking. Use that brain of yours to get outside of the walls. See the world for me. Explore, go be the man you were supposed to be. Armin, let's face facts here- You were determined for greatness. You will see the outside world, I know it. 

Armin, Mikasa, you two gave me some of the best days of my entire life. I honestly have my best memories with you guys and Levi as well. You guys were the best to me.

So can you forget what I said? All the mean things, the harsh comments I said, all the pushy things.. All of that. I tried to mean well, I really did. 

Can you forget how I died inside my head? I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

Also,to Jean- I'll tell Marco you love him and how you're doing. I'm sure he'd love you hear. I'll make sure Freckles is aware of everything good and bad you've done, horseface. Just remember - What Would Freckled Jesus Do? WWFJD? 

So this is the last thing left on my mind.

I vowed to kill every last one of them.

So that means me too.

Goodbye,

Eren Jaeger. '

The only sound that could be heard was the resounding of a gun being shot, and the gentle prod of a body hitting the floor. 

Some times, people are like flowers. 

When they fall, it is silent and tragic.

**Author's Note:**

> well,that was horribly depressing. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it, I'm very sorry if you cried, and hopefully I'll post more soon.
> 
> Hope you liked it, and feedback is so appreciated.
> 
> Remember, what would Freckled Jesus do?
> 
> Would Marco leave a comment/kudos?
> 
> He'd leave half a comment,that's for sure.


End file.
